1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a printed circuit board fixing device and a flat panel display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a flat panel display comprises a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, etc. The flat panel display further includes a printed circuit board (PCB) having a drive element mounted therein for the driving and signal processing of a display panel, a terminal for connecting and supplying a signal, a power source, etc., and a case for mounting and protecting the display panel, the printed circuit board, the terminal, etc.
In general, the PCB is correctly situated and fixed on a predetermined position of the case. To this end, a PCB fixing structure is usually used. A hole is formed in the PCB, a PEM nut is attached to the case, and then a screw is put through the hole of the PCB to fasten the PCB to the PEM nut.
However, in the event of a dimensional error or positioning error between the PCB fixing device (the PEM nut and the screw) and the hole of the PCB due to a manufacturing error, it is difficult to assemble the PCB to the case.
Adjusting of such errors is time consuming and even very hard when PCBs have various sizes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.